A Tail Of A Gregorovich
by SMcCluney
Summary: Two bestfriends (Alex Rider and Kate McBeth) go on an adventure that will change both their lives and pull at the strings of their friendship. Will they become enemies or will they fall in love? The only way to find out is to read their story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alex Rider!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

''Alex get your butt in here''

''What is it Kate?''

''Cody put up a new video! Can you watch it with me, pleassssseee?'' Kate said putting on her puppy dog eyes that ALWAYS worked on Alex.

''You sound like he's your bestfriend'' laughed Alex.

''I'm his angel, your my bestfriend'' she said with a pout. ''so will you watch it with me?''

''Fine, just for you'' Alex Rider said with a wink.

**(Later that night)**

''Ok begin'' Jack said in Japanese, not that I can speak it.

My names Kate McBeth (I take my mother's maiden name) I'm half Russian, my father's name is Yassen Gregorovich, (not that Alex knows that). I've lived in Ian Riders house since I was about two just after my mother died. I like my life here, I have a family, well not for much longer…

* * *

The first chaptor isn`t that long i just wanted to put up the start of the story, i hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alex Rider

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

"Told you he wouldn't come" Alex moaned.

"He`s probably just dropping something of at the bank" Said Jack while putting a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"I'm not so sure" Alex replied while shooting me a worried glance.

I hadn't been feeling right all night. I knew something bad was going to happen, you know when you get that gut feeling? I was playing with my food; I hadn't eaten anything all day. Just as Alex was going to say something to me the door-bell rang.

"What`d I tell ya?" Jack practically shouted.

Alex and I gave each other 'the look' and both got up and ran to the door. I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw the red and blue lights.

The next few weeks went past as a blur, there was people coming over to our house asking how we all were, the only father figure me and Alex had ever known was dead, how did they think we were coping? Cody Simpson had brought out an album a couple of days after Ian had died, (and it was Ian never uncle, he hated that word! Made him sound old he said.) But I didn't care about the album; I didn't really care about anything.

I found myself hardly sleeping at night. Instead I would sit up listen out for Alex and jack sobbing. That was one thing I never did, cry. I never asked them about those nights but they knew I knew about the tears. I found myself getting further and further behind in school, I don't know how Al did it maybe it was the crying? I was getting into more and more fights and I would end up spending most of the school day outside the principles office.

**(The Funeral)**

It wasn't a big funeral. Just me, Alex, Jack and the minster. We weren't really expecting much as Ian had no family (well apart from us) and hardly any friends. No-one knew very much about him. He would go off to where the 'Bank' would send him and when he would never talk about it. He would go about it like it never happened.

"Come on, we`ll walk home" I heard jack after the service. "It`ll clear our heads"

I decided now would be a good time to ask what would happen to me and Alex, would we have to get fostered?

"I`ll look after you, I have since you can remember" She said smiling. She always made everything sound better, maybe it was the American accent or maybe it was the smile.

"Yeah but what will happen to the house?" Alex asked inquisitively.

"Ian left me the house, the bank told me yesterday" and with that she broke down into a flood of tears.

"Jack you ok?"

"I'll be fine it just brings back so many memories. Come on let's get home, our home.

That was the first night I cried. I don't know why, my tears just started flowing. Alex must have heard me because he came in and just smiled. He has one of them smiles that could melt your heart. That night we just sat on my bed, not talking just sitting in each other's arms.

* * *

i hope you like chapter 2 feel free to tell me if you have any ideas, or what you would like to happen in the story :)


End file.
